


Distractions

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: I'm really sorry, M/M, Makeouts, making out against a tree, now now boys you don't want uncle thorin angry at you, too late, while on watch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 17:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Fili and Kili just shouldn't be alone, because sometimes, they get a bit...distracted and then horses go missing and we all know what happens next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crystallofolia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystallofolia/gifts).



> So my girlfriend and I saw The Hobbit again today, and I was reminded of my joking headcanon that Fili and Kili didn't see two fucking trolls stealing horses because they were busy making out, so this is my idea of what was going on off-camera before Bilbo arrived with the bowls of stew.
> 
> Anyway, yeah. This was written for my girlfriend, because she isn't feeling well. Have some Fili and Kili to cheer you up <3

Fili and Kili were _supposed_ to be watching the horses.

Of course, Thorin’d had to have known exactly what they’d do as soon as they were alone, because it wasn’t as if this was the first time this had happened.

Fili and Kili left, walking together with a companionable space between them and made their way down to the grove where they’d penned the ponies, and as soon as they were out of sight of the rest of the company, Fili had Kili pinned to a tree, kissing him hungrily.

Kili laughed as Fili moved to suck at his neck. “If I’d known you were this eager for me, I’d have walked a bit faster.”

Kili flipped them around suddenly, pinning Fili to the tree and kissing him again, slower, but still needy and wanting. “There’s only so much we can do here without the others knowing,” he murmured, slightly peeved.

Fili just chuckled. “Once this venture is over, rest assured, I’ll have you as many times as I please. We’ll not leave my chambers for a fortnight.”

Kili moaned involuntarily, pressing in and kissing him hard and sucking along his jaw and neck, just to hear the needy little sounds the other dwarf made when he touched him just so.

Fili’s eyes opened halfway, head lolling back against the tree, and his gaze fell on the horses. “Kili?”

“Mmm?” the dwarf replied without looking up, still kissing his skin.

“How many horses are we supposed to have here?”

“Sixteen, why?” He seemed slightly annoyed that Fili was bothering him with that now, but it didn’t stop him from sucking at his neck in ways that would definitely leave marks. The bastard.

“We only have fourteen.”

Kili’s head popped up immediately and he turned, doing a quick count of the horses for himself.

He swore under his breath, then looked back to him. “What happened to the other two?”

“How should I know? I wasn’t watching them!”

“You were the one who was facing them!”

“And you were the one grinding against me! I didn’t exactly have a great attention span at the moment.”

Kili looked at the horses, hands coming up to his head and he started muttering, shifting between the tongues of dwarves and men and speaking too quickly for Fili to keep up.

Finally, Fili stopped him. “We have to tell the others.”

“We can’t do that!”

“Why not?”

He hesitated. “Thorin will be angry. We can’t let him know this happen again!”

“He’ll be angry either way! And we need to retrieve the horses, but we can’t exactly search the entire woods alone.”

“We’ll never hear the end of it, _Fili_.”

“And unless _you’d_ like to be the one walking all the way to Erebor, we need those horses, _Kili_.”

“What, you wouldn’t share a horse with me?”

“No, I wouldn’t share a horse with the oaf who lost us two good ones.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Exactly what it sounds like!”

They heard a rustling nearby and Fili quickly silenced him with a hand over his mouth, stopping him from replying. “Someone’s coming. Act natural.” Kili said something in reply, but it was muffled by Fili’s hand. Even so, he didn’t have to hear it to know he was refusing. “Just do it, Kili. We’ll talk later.” Kili was still glaring at him. “I’m sorry, okay? I didn’t mean it. I’d let you ride my horse to Erebor. Are you happy now?”

The anger immediately faded from his features and he nodded, then turned to the horses, face blank, eyes calculating, as Bilbo arrived on the scene. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated, here or on tumblr!
> 
> http://frostirons.tumblr.com/


End file.
